infinite7fandomcom-20200215-history
Can U Smile
"Can U Smile" is a song by INFINITE. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 아주 오래 전 너를 보았던 그 느낌을 기억해 난 너를 알았던 나를 알았던 그 시절이 생각나 너를 닮고 싶던 어울리고 싶던 간절했던 시간을 난 다시 생각해 다 지나간 한낱 추억 뿐인걸 And, Can you smile? 니가 원하잖아 니가 바라잖아 내 맘 만으로는 널 잡을 수가 없는가봐 And, Can you smile? 내가 가라잖아 난 괜찮다잖아 마지막 너에게 난 이것 밖엔 못 주나봐 이미 오래 전 내가 받았던 니 마음을 기억해 난 내겐 넘치던 니가 고맙던 그 시절이 생각나 가장 사랑할 때 가장 행복할 때 이별을 마주했어 내겐 참 넘쳐서 미안해서 잡아둘 순 없는걸 And, Can you smile? 니가 원하잖아 니가 바라잖아 내 맘 만으로는 널 잡을 수가 없는가봐 And, Can you smile? 내가 가라잖아 난 괜찮다잖아 마지막 너에게 난 이것 밖엔 못 주나봐 그래도 그래도 결국 그래도 난.. 하지만 아마도 결국 그래도 난.. 그래도 그래도 결국 그래도 난.. 하지만 결국 그래도 난.. 그래 빈번해진 니 그 말 답답했어 변해진 내 말투와 행동이 할말 없게 만든다고 화만 나게 돋군다고 쏘아대며 격해진 밤 하늘에 별이 밝혀줬지 달이 비춰줬지 항시 갈 길 갔지 별들과 밤이 온다 다른 별에 가려질 뿐 the moon always stay there I’ll always be here for you want you And, Can you smile? 널 잡고 싶지만 붙잡고 싶지만 내 곁에 있어서 넌 웃음을 잃어가잖아 And, Can you smile? 내가 가라잖아 난 괜찮다잖아 내 곁을 떠나야 넌 행복할 수 있으니까 |-|Romanization= aju orae jeon neoreul boattdeon geu neukkimeul gieokhae nan neoreul arattdeon nareul arattdeon geu sijeori saenggakna neoreul dalmgo sipdeon eouligo sipdeon ganjeolhaettdeon siganeul nan dasi saenggakhae da jinagan hannat chueok ppuningeol And, Can you smile? niga weonhajana niga barajanha nae mam maneuroneun neol jabeul suga eobtneungabwa And, Can you smile? nega garajanha nan gwenchanhdajanha majimak neoege nan igeot bakken mot junabwa imi orae jeon naega badattdeon ni maeumeul gieokhae nan naegen neomchideon niga gomabdeon geu shijeori saenggakna gajang saranghal ddae gajang haengbokhal ddae ibyeoreul majuhaesseo naegen cham neomchyeoseo mianhaeseo jabadul sun eobtneungeol And, Can you smile? niga weonhajana niga barajanha nae mam maneuroneun neol jabeul suga obtneungabwa And, Can you smile? nega galajanha nan gwenchanhdajeonha majimak neoege nan igeot bakken mot junabwa geuraedo geuraedo gyeolguk geuraedo nan.. hajiman amado gyeolguk geuraedo nan.. geuraedo geuraedo gyeolguk geuraedo nan.. hajiman gyeolguk geuraedo nan.. geure binbeonhaejin ni geu mal dabdabhaesseo byeonhaejin nae maltuwa haengdongi halmal eobtge mandeundago hwaman nage dodgundago ssoadaemyeo gyeokhaejin bam haneure byeoli balghyeo jweottji dari bichyeo jweottji hansi gal gil gattji byeoldeulgwa bami onda dareun byeole garyeojil bbun the moon always stay there I’ll always be here for you want you And, Can you smile? neol jabgo sipjiman butjabgo sipjiman nae gyeote isseoseo neon useumeul irheogajanha And, Can you smile? naega garajanha nan gwenchanhdajanha nae gyeoteul ddeonaya neon hengbokhal su isseunikka |-|English= I remember that feeling from a long ago when I looked at you I remember that time when i knew you, you knew me I think about those desperate times When I wanted to be like you, hang out with you But it’s merely a memory That’s passed by And, Can you smile? You want this, you hope for this I can’t seem to have you with only my heart And, can you smile? I said to go, I said I’m okay It seems like I can give nothing But this to you at the end I remember a long time ago When i received your heart I think of those times when you were Overflowing to me and i was thankful We came across a farewell when we loved the most, When we were the happiest I couldn’t hold you back because you were Overflowing to me, because i was sorry And, can you smile? You want this, you hope for this I can’t seem to have you With only my heart And, can you smile? I said to go, I said i’m okay It seems like i can give nothing But this to you at the end And still, still, in the end, still I… But probably in the end, I still.. And still, still, in the end, still I… But in the end, I still.. But I was suffocating from those frequent words of yours You tell me with rage That my way of talking and actions make you lose your words That they make your anger rise On this violent night, the stars lit up the sky, The moon shone, and you went steadily down your path Stars and the night are coming, they’re only covered by other stars The moon always stay there I’ll always be here for you want you And, can you smile? I want to take you, I want to hold onto you By being by my side You’ve lost your smile And, can you smile? I said to go, I said i’m okay You can only be happy Once you leave my side Category:Songs